A physical Subscriber Identity Module (“SIM”) card may store a profile that identifies and authenticates a subscriber for wireless network services (e.g., voice and/or data services). The subscriber can transfer the wireless network service by removing the physical SIM card from a first User Equipment (“UE”), and by inserting the physical SIM card into a second UE. The second UE may register and/or perform an activation procedure with the network upon powering on, using the profile from the inserted physical SIM card. After successful registration and/or activation, the second UE may access the wireless network service using the same unique identifier and account that were previously associated with the first UE. An embedded Universal Integrated Circuit Card (“eUICC”) UE may include a programmable circuit that is embedded on the UE and that is used, instead of a physical SIM card, to store the subscriber profile.